Lucifer Imagines and One-Shots
by Eiress Goddess of Inspiration
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of one-shot imagines set in the Netflix show Lucifer. Some of these may feature an OC, some may be a reader insert and others may just feature the regular characters. Further descriptions of the one-shots will be at the start of each chapter.
1. Sister Sister

You're Lucifer Morningstar's sister who left heaven to keep an eye on him after he and Maze left hell to party in LA. While working Delilah's murder with Detective Decker, they realize someone has been following them. After you let the detective "surprise" you and cuff you, she walked you back to Lucifer and when she pulled your hood back…

"Y/N?" Lucifer was taken aback when he realized that he knew his stalker.

"You know her?" the detective asked as she tightened the cuffs on your wrists.

"Yes, quite well in fact," Lucifer said, as he tried to process the fact that you were actually standing in front of him. Chloe was surprised by how you seemed to affect Lucifer, "She's my sister. Tell me, how long have you been in LA?"

"Just as long as you have been, brother," you smirked, "you must be going soft on me, unable to sniff out the angel on your tail."

"So, you've been following me?" Lucifer crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"More like keeping tabs," you shrugged.

"So, wait," Chloe interrupted, "You're actually his sister?"

"Oh, yes," you grinned mischievously, "and I'm his favorite too. I'm the only one of our siblings who bothered to visit him in hell."

"So, you're in on his little delusion, too?" Chloe groaned.

"I promise that it's anything but a delusion, Detective Decker," You replied seriously.

"How did you-"

"Know your name?" you finished the detective's thought for her, "Every cop in LA knows who you are, thanks to the Palmetto Street thing."

"So you're a cop?" Lucifer asked, "well isn't that just the perfect job for daddy's little soldier."

"Don't cop an attitude with me, Lucifer" you warned, "I left heaven to keep an eye on you against father's wishes."

"You little rebel you," Lucifer grinned, "why have you kept your distance then?"

"I wanted to keep my distance after... well, you know," you averted your eyes, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Ah yes, well, that is all water under the bridge now," Lucifer waved off your concerns.

"What unit are you with?" Chloe pushed the conversation back to being about the mystery woman.

"Vice," The woman replied, "I'm sorry I've ignored my manners. My name is Detective (Y/N) (Y/L/N), but you can call me (Y/N/N)."

"I've heard of you," Chloe said, "you're a bit of a rising star. Made detective in like 3 years and took down that smuggling ring a few months ago."

"The Devil's Triad case isn't really much to brag about," you said modestly, "I really just didn't like them mocking my brother."

"Right, because he's the devil," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Exactly," you smiled, "Now that we've made introductions, would you mind taking the cuffs off?"

"Right," Chloe said as she unlocked the cuffs and then put them back on her belt, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I don't mind a little bondage," you winked, eliciting a look of disgust from Chloe, "Besides, I was the one sneaking around like a criminal. So, what would you say to an extra set of hands on your-?"

"I don't think the detective is into girls," Lucifer cut you off so that he could make your question sexual.

"Hush, Lu," you chastised him and made sure to use your favorite nickname for him because you know how much he hates it, "What I was trying to ask is if you would like some help with this case."

"Oh, I really don't think that's necessary," Chloe shook her head, "I think we've got it under control."

"Don't be ridiculous, Detective," Lucifer said, "We could use all-hands-on-deck for this one and there are none more capable than (Y/N). She was our father's favorite bloodhound."

"I wasn't a bloodhound, Lucifer," you said crossly, "I was-"

"A bounty hunter?" Lucifer offered, "One of the many hats you wore was chasing down errant souls and celestial beings."

"He's exaggerating," you told Chloe, "but you're aware of my reputation in the department, so I'll let that speak for me, and not my wayward brother."

"Alright, fine," Chloe relented.

"Splendid," you grinned and clapped your hands together, "Let's get to work, shall we?"


	2. Valentine's Day with the Devil

_A/N: This chapter is a reader insert_

"Lucifer, where are we going?" you whined as he helped you out of the Corvette since he had blindfolded you the second you left the precinct, "You know how much I hate surprises."

"Trust me, love," Lucifer assured you, "I promise it's worth it."

"It had better be," you huffed, "The last time someone tried to surprise me it did not end well." After he guided you for a few more minutes you asked, "Are we almost there?"

"We're nearly there," Lucifer promised, "Just a few more feet until we reach the elevator, and after a short ride up, we'll be there." True to his word, a few seconds later, you were ushered into an elevator and embarked upon what felt like the longest elevator ride of your life. When the elevator stopped and Lucifer helped you out, you recognized the familiar smell of your surprise destination.

"Lucifer, are we in the penthouse?" You asked as you sensed him walk around behind you.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Lucifer said before he peeled off your blindfold, and you could just hear the smirk in his voice.

After blinking a few times to let your eyes adjust to the light, you let out a small gasp as you took in the scene in front of you. A spread of your favorite snacks and drinks was laid out on a table buffet style. The large glass windows facing the balcony had been covered with black blankets and the couch was piled with blankets and pillows. You also noticed the tv had a list of all your favorite movies queued up.

"What's all this?" you asked as surprise washed over you.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Lucifer said and when you turned to face him, you saw he was holding out a bouquet of your favorite flowers.

"I don't know what to say," you said gently caressing the petals of the flowers Lucifer still held, "I thought-"

"That, I'd forgotten that it was our first Valentine's Day together?" Lucifer finished your thought and you nodded guiltily. He smiled and tipped your chin up so that he could look you in your eyes, "I would never. I just needed time to get everything right. I knew how much you didn't want an elaborate night out, so I set up a slightly less elaborate night in. I got all of your favorite movie marathon snacks and created a list of your favorite movies. All we need to do is change into something more comfortable, grab our snacks, cozy into the pile of blankets waiting on the couch, and press play on the first movie."  
He paused, trying to gauge your reaction, "Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of what you were thinking.

"It's perfect," you grinned before pulling his face down to yours for a kiss, "Thank you, Lucifer."

"It was my pleasure," Lucifer said with a broad smile after you pulled apart, "Anything for my girl."


End file.
